


Keeping It In The Family

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heavy Conversation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), discussion of incest, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: When Dirk finds out he has a long lost brother, it brings up some stuff. He, Rose and Dave have a surprisingly sincere conversation about sexuality, gender and incest. It's hard for them to trust family to be enough.





	Keeping It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Over the last couple of years of interacting with fandom, I’ve seen the phrase “X supports incest” used in a variety of callouts. I’ve always wondered what that means. Are they collecting for something? Do incestuous people require thoughts and prayers? The idea of a person reading fanfiction and deciding over a cup of Folger’s that they’re suddenly into their sibling has always seemed just as absurd as someone being turned gay by fanfiction. 
> 
> I don’t think I’m going to convince anyone through conversation that fanfiction and fiction in general is often a matter of fantasy; either you accept that or you don’t, and if various scholars through the ages have come to the same conclusion that fiction must present higher (read, their) morals or be burnt, I can hardly expect random Twitter users to think differently. Here’s a few thoughts I’ve been having anyway, translated into fiction.
> 
> Written entirely in Pesterlog because can you imagine having this conversation face to face?

timaeusTestified [TT] has begun pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TT: I have a brother.   
TT: I heard.   
TT: I have a brother.   
TT: Please, Dirk, spare me a tautological nightmare here.    
TT: We’ve established this. The world has established this.   
TT: It’s newsworthy, perhaps, but I won’t submit to your repetition along with that which I have already endured from all of our other relatives.    
TT: Mother says, “Hi”, by the way.   
TT: I have a brother.   
TT: I’m going to stab you in the eyes with my knitting needles.    
TT: It’s not that I don’t know what Bro is like.   
TT: Or what they say he’s like, anyway.   
TT: My uncle does make the tabloids an awful lot of money.   
TT: I don’t know what I’m feeling.   
TT: Colour me astounded.    
TT: I’ve tried to label whatever the fuck it is I’m feeling.   
TT: You continue to astound. I’m in danger of hyperventilation if you make me gasp even once more.    
TT: Any effort at labeling makes my brain start to whirl around as if I’ve pressed blend and there seems to be several non-blendable, probably robotic parts in there that are making an awful grinding noise against the blades.   
TT: Thank you, I was about to block you for being boring. You’re recovering.   
TT: My apologies that it took more than a minute and a half.   
TT: You don’t have to do anything about this, Dirk.   
TT: I have a brother.   
TT: The block button … it beckons.   
TT: You have a cousin.    
TT: I know. I don’t care.   
TT: How can you not care!   
TT: Everyone else is using up all the caring juice. I attempted to get myself a glass, but the carton was completely empty.    
TT: I shook it upside down, even.   
TT: As barren as my mother’s womb.   
TT: The fact that you’re not blood related does not prevent the fact that he’s your cousin.   
TT: I never said it did.    
TT: I wouldn’t say that about you and I, either.    
TT: You’re transparent.   
TT: Something, something, pun on trans.   
TT: Hilarious.    
TT: Yes, well.    
TT: He’s handsome, don’t you think?   
TT: He’s my brother!   
TT: Ugh with that line again.   
TT: I didn’t say, “He’s fuckable, don’t you think?”   
TT: Handsome is not an indication of sexual interest. That reaction, however …   
TT: You’re the worst. Why do I talk to you?   
TT: No one else would be a good sounding board for your taboo thoughts.   
TT: I’ve already had them, but with better plotlines.    
TT: And you’ve never managed to shock me in your life.   
TT: Fine! He’s very attractive! I am attracted to him! My brother is hot and that’s a very subjective to me statement! What the fuck do I do about that?   
TT: Ugh x 2 combo.    
TT: Other people I have to _needle_. You punish yourself by revealing your hand. It takes all the pleasure out of it.   
TT: Stop being a sadist for 30 goddamn seconds and help me.    
TT: Was I left alone too much as a kid?   
TT: _And_ you do the psycho-analysis on your own as well. What am I even here for, except to be beautiful and witty and provide a Pesterlog window in which to languish in?   
TT: Because like, it’s not just that he’s an attractive dude. The brothery aspect is definitely a factor.   
TT: And the conversation magically became interesting.    
TT: What the fuck does that say about me?   
TT: Well, psychologically speaking …   
TT: My favourite words.   
TT: Hush.   
TT: It’s almost embarrassingly common for family members who have been separated from ever knowing each other to develop romantic feelings for each other.   
TT: Why?   
TT: Take your pick of the following:    
TT: The Taboo.   
TT: Visually similar but slightly different translates as attractive.   
TT: Similarities in personality have been proven to have a genetic component, so there’s often a feeling of immediate connection that is difficult to find in strangers.   
TT: Usually the people are meeting with them both having the same amount of intense anticipation for a meaningful (albeit familial) relationship developing and this means that they don’t have to play the coy games strangers do.   
TT: There have been studies about scents and all sorts too, but you don’t have that excuse yet, do you?   
TT: No, I haven’t met him. Not in person.    
TT: I wonder if I can arrange to be present for that.    
TT: Your presence would provide me with a lot of comfort.    
TT: Don’t trap me here between giving sincere comfort and being very mean, I decline to do either.   
TT: You ever think about why incest is bad?   
TT: Is that a trick question?   
TT: No.   
TT: Then yes. I’m not one to take at face-value the determination of “good” and “bad” on any subject.    
TT: Society is remarkably inconsistent on when it considers incest “bad”, anyway.   
TT: What are your thoughts?   
TT: Reproduction within families can cause significant and avoidable harm to offspring.    
TT: Outside of that concern, it’s also often employed by abusers to the extent where “incest” is almost synonymous with “pedophilia”.    
TT: There’s almost always a power imbalance, and it’s impossible to have a relationship that can be cleanly started or ended within a family.    
TT: Plus, it's associated with uncleanliness and the lower class. You know how the poor people don't know better but to behave like animals.   
TT: Ignoring that last point because I don't want to deal with it ...   
TT: So if it’s not going to result in reproduction or abuse then it’s not “bad”?   
TT: That’s not what I said.   
TT: Those are just the easiest condemnations.   
TT: Even though you and I are not technically related, we’re on remarkably even ground and causing my mother disappointment is a personal hobby, it would still be “bad” for us to enter into a relationship.   
TT: On instinct alone, I agree. But that’s not what we’ve always heard, is it?   
TT: No.   
TT: Do you ever think about that?    
TT: About how people sexualised us as kids because we look similar and how they got more excited when they found out we’re related?   
TT: I sometimes wonder if Mom chose a child with matchy-matchy parents so that I would be able to “pass”.    
TT: They did do that, though. Less so since I’ve presented masc, but when we were teenagers.    
TT: Hell, I remember it happening when we were 10.   
TT: Sure, and they do the same thing with our parents.    
TT: I know that men have been hitting on Mom by telling her she looks like my sister for as long as I can remember.    
TT: And it’s not an exclusive come on, either. I get the splash-over.   
TT: Almost as if they’re saying they’ll happily take a two for one.   
TT: They do that with me and Bro as well.    
TT: Of course.    
TT: You at least have the excuse of being more publicly available.    
TT: I don’t think I like that as an excuse.    
TT: I mean that if you think of the world on percentages, then you can expect that you will be seen by every variety of person.   
TT: Whereas it appears that the percentage of people who think fishing for a mother/daughter incestuous threesome is a socially acceptable thing to do is either troublingly higher than society would like us to think _or_ that Mom and I frequent the kinds of bars that this minority of people also do.    
TT: Right, well thanks for the fucking bleak view of humanity.   
TT: You’re welcome.    
TT: Back to the morality behind incest.   
TT: This doesn’t even crack the top ten of strangest conversations we’ve had.   
TT: You’re right, it’s too analytical.    
TT: Tell me why you think you’re attracted to David Jnr instead.   
TT: Dave.    
TT: If you say so.   
TT: Don’t call him Junior.   
TT: I promise nothing.    
TT: Look, it’s not as if I’m sending him messages like, “u up?” at 3 am.   
TT: Or any fucking messages, for that matter.   
TT: ^   
TT: Shut up.   
TT: I wish he’d been here when I was growing up.   
TT: We had each other.   
TT: ^   
TT: Shut up.    
TT: We didn’t though. We live very far apart.   
TT: I hadn’t noticed.   
TT: I was alone a lot and shit happened because I didn’t know who I was.   
TT: I used to wish I had a brother all the time.   
TT: I think I’ve probably based a lot of the qualities I’m actually proud of on what this imaginary brother would be like.   
TT: Older or twin, I’m curious.    
TT: I refuse to answer.   
TT: Why?   
TT: I don’t know what you’ll get out of it.   
TT: Nor do I, to be honest. I thought it would make you uneasy if I asked and then sounded unsurprised by your answer.   
TT: Yeah, because we’re running so low on uneasy currency in here.   
TT: Okay, so now you have a brother.   
TT: Why does that make you want to fuck him?   
TT: I don’t know!   
TT: Tell me about your other sexual relationships.    
TT: We have such a normal thing going here.   
TT: Tell me anyway.   
TT: Punched the V-Card when I was 16.    
TT: Oh, I remember. French boy.   
TT: He wasn’t French, his family was. He never spoke it to me.   
TT: You were together a while.   
TT: Yeah, six months. Ish.    
TT: Though I slept with him two weeks in.   
TT: How very modern.   
TT: Are you sure he didn’t speak French to you?   
TT: If he had’ve, maybe it would have been week one.   
TT: Okay, next?   
TT: He dumped me. I rebounded.    
TT: Sex, no relationships, lots of partners.   
TT: Got my head screwed on properly and stopped.   
TT: Realised that wanting to be a boy was a symptom of being a boy.    
TT: Settled down somewhat.   
TT: Dated that guy two years ago, that lasted almost a year.    
TT: How long into that did you sleep together.   
TT: Second date.    
TT: Wait, does it count as a date if you meet each other in a club and spend the night there? Would that be date one?   
TT: I would say date one would be the next meeting, given that it was planned.    
TT: Oh.    
TT: First date, then.   
TT: Interesting.   
TT: Are you saying that to make me uneasy?   
TT: No, I genuinely am interested.    
TT: What do you bring to a relationship?   
TT: Oh, fuck no.   
TT: Your inability to accept compliments or identify your positive qualities is significantly less interesting.   
TT: Fine.    
TT: You know, the fact that you’re a smug bitch really does help me feel less awkward about saying this shit.    
TT: I know.    
TT: Seeing as the conversation can’t get any more inappropriate—   
TT: I’m excellent at oral.   
TT: This doesn’t surprise me, you have a fixation.   
TT: Excuse me?   
TT: Look around your desk right now and find me one pen or pencil that you haven’t chewed on.   
TT: What’s your point?   
TT: What else do you bring to the relationship?   
TT: IT assistance.   
TT: Boring.    
TT: I don’t know, Rose. What do you think I bring to a relationship?   
TT: You’re handsome. You’re insightful. You’re incredibly clever but you never use your intelligence as a weapon. You have the patience to explain things to people who assume they could never understand them. You make an excellent cup of tea. I always have fun with you, I assume the same would go for your imaginary partner.   
TT: Shit, Rose, I thought I was the one with the incest problem.   
TT: No, it’s nothing as fun as that.   
TT: I’ve figured it out.    
TT: Please, enlighten me.   
TT: You want a relationship with someone and your self-worth is wrapped up in your sexuality.   
TT: It’s a wonder you manage to talk to me without offering sexual reciprocation.    
TT: You’re my cousin.    
TT: Ah, so you’ve thought about it.   
TT: Rose.   
TT: How frequently?   
TT: Rose, you’re going too far now.    
TT: Of course, we can only talk about things in hypotheticals.    
TT: How often have you thought that you should be paying me for my company, Dirk?   
TT: How often have you assumed that the only payment you have to offer is sex?   
TT: Fuck off, I don’t have to listen to this.   
TT: So block me.   
TT: …   
TT: I’m sorry.   
TT: You’re not.    
TT: I am.    
TT: I’m trying to help and I’m doing it in an incredibly brutal way.   
TT: What else is new.   
TT: Me saying sorry.   
TT: What do I do about it?   
TT: You know, my favourite thing about trawling Reddit for people in crisis is that I never have to answer that.    
TT: I can just drop my amateur diagnosis on them and leave them to deal with the fallout.    
TT: Wanna see a drawing of Thor and Loki kissing?   
TT: How do you feel about that?   
TT: Fuckin’ conflicted, now.   
TT: You’ve never had to deal with having an actual sibling relationship.    
TT: Hell, you’ve barely had to deal with having an actual familial relationship.    
TT: Yeah, drop another reference to the fact that you’re adopted into conversation, I want to see when it starts to become obvious that you have issues from that. I’m thinking number four.   
TT: So, you romanticise it.   
TT: Which to you is to sexualise it.   
TT: This is unsurprising.    
TT: That’s me.    
TT: Thanks, society, for telling me that the most effective way to keep a man is to blow him.    
TT: With excellence, I believe you said.    
TT: I can’t imagine the absent father who rejects even the title helps.   
TT: Bro didn’t do this to me.    
TT: I’m sorry, did I say that this was inflicted upon you by someone with the power to distribute fucked up responses?   
TT: He’s a good Bro.   
TT: The fact that you love him and the fact that his brand of parenting has left some scars do not have to cancel each other out.    
TT: Wanna talk about your mom next?   
TT: Oh finally, I almost had to drop another hint.   
TT: I’m running low.   
TT: Come on, what’s going on?   
TT: Nothing whatsoever.    
TT: A very lonely woman thought childrearing was the answer to her problems and was absolutely not equipped to deal with buyer’s remorse.    
TT: This is not new information or anything I need to talk about.    
TT: You don’t bring the adoption thing up this often usually.    
TT: Do you know what’s happening with David Jnr?   
TT: I have a brother.   
TT: No, I think I do, actually.   
TT: What?   
TT: Mother thinks she’ll like this one better.   
TT: Personally, I’d rather you come live here.   
TT: No, the plan was always for you to come here in that scenario.   
TT: We never did discuss Uncle David dying, did we?   
TT: She’s not taking him in.    
TT: He doesn’t have any other family, Dirk.    
TT: And the culture shock of being in the limelight would be very distressing.    
TT: Perhaps it’s best if he comes here.   
TT: It’s not as if we have any shortage of bedrooms.   
TT: Jesus Christ, it’s your text but I can _hear_ Aunt Roxanne.    
TT: You should come visit.   
TT: When?   
TT: When’s the next flight?   
TT: Are you serious?   
TT: I feel … outnumbered.    
TT: I’ll be there tomorrow morning.    
TT: Thank you.   
TT: Can you tell your mom?   
TT: Why? It’s not as if we have any shortage of bedrooms.

timaeusTestified [TT] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

timaeusTestified [TT] has begun pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TT: This is easier for you as well, don’t give me shit for this.   
TT: Interesting that you think I would.   
TT: Plus it drastically reduces the chances of someone walking in on us just as I say something that would be comically misunderstood.   
TT: That’s true.    
TT: So what are we talking about that will undoubtedly lead to phrases we wouldn’t want Mother to hear?   
TT: Dirk, honestly, you started this conversation.   
TT: You remember what we talked about last week?   
TT: Luckily for me, the conversation is right above this one for my perusal.   
TT: I wish you would delete it.   
TT: Why? I didn’t say anything compromising.   
TT: Look, we accept that I have no idea how to be just friends with this guy.   
TT: We should invite him to a group chat and discuss it.   
TT: That’s a monstrously bad idea.    
TT: I know.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has invited turntechGodhead [TG] to the chat!

TT: Please say you can’t read our chat history, Dave.   
TG: uh no   
TG: also hi  
TG: you guys know that were all physically in the same house right  
TT: We do.  
TT: Text based conversations can reveal more intimate information given the lack of discomfort the participants may have regarding eye contact or other social awkwardness.  
TT: I’m not socially awkward.  
TT: You are, but I wasn’t referring to you specifically.  
TG: what kind of info are you hoping to get out of me that you havent been comfortable asking to my face  
TG: no offense rose but you havent exactly held back so far  
TT: She’s not offended by that.  
TT: To her, that might actually be a compliment.  
TT: Yes, well.  
TT: Shall we dive right into it?  
TT: I’d really prefer we didn’t.  
TT: If you sincerely would like me not to, you may ask me to drop it.   
TT: You’re so gracious.  
TT: Shall we discuss the weather while I wait for you to make up your mind?  
TG: jesus christ  
TT: Say whatever you’re going to say, don’t pretend I can stop you.  
TT: Dirk has been struggling with his impulse to sleep with you, Dave.  
TG: what the fuck  
TT: What the fuck?  
TT: Please, don’t dare me if you don’t want me to follow through.  
TT: Are you actually going to make this all about me?  
TT: Good point. Dave, I have also had these impulses.  
TG: are you seriously propositioning me for a threesome right now  
TT: No.  
TG: ok good  
TG: wait no im still confused  
TG: why are you telling me this if you dont want to act on it  
TG: do you think i want to as well?  
TT: Well, statistically speaking …  
TT: Shut up for a second, Rose, he doesn’t know you well enough for that bullshit.  
TT: Look, apparently I don’t know how to show someone I like them without making it about sex.  
TG: you like me?  
TT: You cannot be that dense.  
TT: He doesn’t know me that well, either.  
TT: Yes, Dave, we both like you very much.  
TG: still not propositioning me though right  
TT: Right.   
TG: im kinda freaking out regardless  
TT: Well, we could have allowed this to remain unspoken, but where’s the fun in that?  
TT: This is fun?  
TT: Dirk and I have issues relating to our self worth that mean that we each feel that our greatest asset, interpersonally speaking, is our sexuality.   
TT: That being off-limits is very discomforting, especially when we haven’t confirmed that it is indeed off-limits.  
TT: Oh cool, so you’re acknowledging that you have these issues now.  
TT: I was never hiding that fact.  
TT: So, let’s talk about incest.  
TT: Has anyone ever told you that you could stand to be gentler with people?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: And?  
TT: Eh.  
TT: Proceed.  
TT: I’ve been thinking about why it appeals to Dirk and me.   
TT: I believe that we assume that a familial relationship isn’t enough to keep you liking us.   
TT: I also believe that countering that assumption would be … good.  
TG: you want family shit to be enough?  
TT: Yes, basically.  
TG: do you reckon its a queer thing  
TG: like okay so not like exclusively or anything but you know how theres overlap between queerness and kink  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Yes.  
TG: okay cool glad thats not being contested  
TG: also im not out to my mom so if you could keep this quiet  
TT: Dave, your as yet undefined sexuality is not the most confidential part of this conversation.  
TT: Of course we won’t out you.  
TG: cool  
TT: Do you have a label?  
TT: He’s not a can of soup.  
TT: You’re exhausting.   
TT: Your insistence that you know everything there is to know about yourself is so much worse than my inability to commit.  
TG: im bi  
TT: You didn’t need to give in to her.  
TG: whatever not the point  
TG: the point is that like growing up i kinda assumed that everyone was just attracted to everyone regardless of gender but like you just acted on the most suitable one  
TG: i mean shit thats what they do in the movies right thered be hella gay moments like youd think it was all about the bromance and then theyd shove some girls at them and it was like oh yeah cool so you just follow the rules  
TG: and like with dom sub stuff especially its like  
TG: thank fuck theres rules  
TT: Yeah, that tracks.   
TT: Well that doesn’t explain why it’s so appealing to me. Rules are for lesser mortals.  
TT: You’re not fooling anyone.  
TG: so i guess what im saying is maybe you want to bone me because you want to introduce me into a space where there are rules  
TG: also im hot like lets not dismiss my hotness  
TT: It’s also combining the intimacy of the ideal of family with the intimacy of the ideal of sex/relationships.  
TT: And let’s relate that back to the queer terror of abandonment.  
TT: Maybe if we combine these things then the love will stick around.  
TT: Okay so what about the straights that fetishise twins and shit?  
TT: Are we saying that our interaction with sex is somehow purer or more thoughtful or just plain better than a cishet interaction with sex?  
TT: Yes.  
TG: nah man thats insane  
TG: oh cool we are saying that  
TT: Please, through virtue of being forced to examine our relationship to love and sex to an extent that cishet people aren’t required to, we interact with it on a different level.  
TG: look nah i see what youre saying but i really dont know if youre right  
TG: like okay they might not articulate it as much but i think that they hold their identity pretty dear to them  
TG: i had a buddy who did drag for halloween and he was so fucking uncomfortable he downed like an unreasonable amount of vodka before he was cool being seen and even then he was like aaaaa  
TG: like yeah i have had a more aware thought process about my dudeness than that guy because ive known and had convos with trans people  
TG: and like by virtue of not always following het impulses ive thought about it  
TG: how do i really know im a dude if im not doing the classic picket fence thing  
TT: There’s more to being male than heterosexuality.  
TG: yeah but it makes you question it  
TG: made me question it anyway  
TG: did you not?  
TT: Well, yes.   
TT: But lesbians have always had a complicated relationship with gender.  
TG: i thought you wanted to bone me too  
TT: I’m bisexual as well. But I didn’t land on that realisation immediately.  
TT: I see your point.  
TT: The fact that I couldn’t be defined as “the not-man one” as womanhood is often reduced to because of my sexuality freeing me from requiring any link to manness isn’t just a lesbian thing.   
TT: Commonalities and divergences all around.   
TT: So, what’s the takeaway from this?  
TG: shit be complicated  
TT: Does every conversation have to result in an action plan?  
TT: I cannot believe you just said that to me right now.  
TT: I am unbelievable, aren’t I?  
TG: so like   
TG: not to uhhhhhh  
TG: are you two banging or what  
TT: No.  
TT: No?  
TG: okay cool  
TG: sorry  
TG: just like you invite me into this convo and that was flirting right or is that just how rose is with everyone i honestly cant tell  
TT: Please, Dave, I’m bisexual precisely because I cannot choose just one option.  
TG: hey another less awkward question  
TG: or more awkward who can even tell at this point  
TG: what was up with that whole can of soup thing earlier dirk  
TG: and also you havent really volunteered any personal info  
TT: It’s complicated.  
TT: Remember when you were 15 and had that as your Facebook status for a year? There’s nothing complicated about having literally no relationship, Dirk, that’s called being single.  
TT: Remember when you had a crush on that barista and then when you finally got the courage up to speak to her you tripped and grabbed her tit to stop from falling over? Tits aren’t anchorage points, Rose, they’re just soft, protruding organs.   
TG: tits are organs?  
TT: Dirk’s gay.  
TT: I fucking hate that, you know I hate that.  
TT: Even if it weren’t for the complicated history I have with the word “gay”, I know it’s nothing to you because all the sapphic words have honour in them, but guess what? Maybe I take issue with a word that so commonly is a synonym for “sissy”.  
TT: Shit, Rose, much as I think that taking women out of the equation for sex, if anything, makes it more manly, for the last *fucking ever*, I’ve been the minority to hold that opinion.  
TT: And also, as we’ve established in this very conversation, gender and sexuality are fucking complicated!   
TT: And as a dude who is into dudes, there’s a fuckbillion subcategories in there that stretch the meaning in various ways.   
TT: Do I have a type? Yes. Does that mean I will exclusively date/fuck within that type category? I don’t know!  
TT: For that matter, I don’t know if I met the right girl if I’d be into her.   
TT: Guess what kinds of people I meet at present, Bro being who he is.   
TT: Do you think I’ve had the opportunity to explore whether I might be into women? Because I don’t. I just don’t have the data.  
TT: Maybe I haven’t been attracted to fictional women because of the treatment of women in cinema and my own issues with femininity.  
TT: Maybe I’d really dig being with another trans dude. Or a non-binary person. I don’t know. Because I’m fucking isolated.  
TT: And none of that should fucking matter, because if I say I don’t want to be called gay then you just shouldn’t fucking call me gay.  
TT: I’m not any less “valid” because you can’t summarise me in a single word.  
TT: If I remember correctly, that’s about the end of the rant.  
TT: Fuck you.   
TT: I’m sorry, honestly, but you prefer to prove people wrong rather than volunteer information otherwise.  
TT: Maybe you’re the reason I don’t want to bone women.  
TT: I’m sorry.  
TT: Fine.   
TT: Sorry Dave, don’t know what happened to my cool there.  
TT: I’m looking under the couch cushions and shit for it but it seems I’ve completely lost it.  
TG: nah dude its chill  
TG: i get you  
TG: again im cis and everything so tell me to shut up if you want  
TG: but yeah power to the guys who can claim gay with no squeemishness  
TG: didnt fit me any better than girl did  
TG: god and it doesnt even have those connotations anymore really?  
TG: and i would never ever think of a not-me gay dude like that  
TG: fucking baggage though right  
TG: are you guys still there?  
TG: weird convo to just bail on  
TG: hellooo  
TG: jesus christ were in the same house i should just like check if you fell asleep or whatever but the hallways in here are creepy  
TG: do not make me walk past the wizard pic that glows in the dark when my bladder isnt making a real good case of urgency my heart cant take it  
TT: Sorry, Rose came to say sorry in person.   
TT: We were talking about watching a movie, you wanna join?  
TG: yeah  
TG: hell yeah  
TT: Before I’m forced to pretend that I’ve never been emotionally vulnerable with you or anyone because of who I am as a person …  
TT: Thanks for being chill about all this.   
TT: I wanted to just not talk about it and hope everything went away. I still kind of want to do that.  
TT: But I think …  
TT: Like if I get up in my head about this, about the impermanence of relationships and my desperation to control them, to add ties however I can, now I can just tell you.   
TG: yeah dogg  
TG: and if you come to texas some time and meet my friends and they tell you that i had a poster of our literal father on the wall youll know that that was mostly out of filmic admiration  
TG: you know hypothetically  
TG: dude its midnight tell rose to stop laughing i can hear her from here  
TT: I’m sincerely trying.  
TT: Now will you come to my bedroom before I’m forced to make a sleazy joke about it?

**Author's Note:**

> These are headcanons I believe are supported by Homestuck, but, ultimately still an interpretation. Please no comments telling me I've gotten any of the character's sexuality or gender wrong.


End file.
